This invention relates generally to water amusement rides and, more particularly, to a water amusement ride having a device for transporting ride participants from a first elevation to a second, higher elevation.
Water amusement rides are common in the prior art. One known water amusement ride comprises a downward sloping channel or like structure having an upper surface over which water flows and upon which participants are permitted to travel down under the influence of gravity. The participants move down the sloping channel either alone or while riding on an inner tube or some other carrier device. After reaching the bottom of the channel, the participants usually must climb a hill or a tower to again reach the entrance of the channel. Oftentimes, the participants must also stand in line before being permitted to access the ride. Accordingly, such rides are considered to be less than optimum because of the discomforts associated with walking up a hill or climbing stairs in a tower as well as with standing in line in the open air or hot sun while in a bathing suit.
Another known water ride is referred to as a "lazy river" or "meandering river" ride. These attractions are long, circuitous pools of water forming closed loops of various lengths. Participants either enter the water as swimmers or ride upon the water on an inner tube or some other carrier device. The swimmers or carrier devices are permitted to circle the loop continuously without leaving the water. These attractions are constructed on level ground. Hence, these attractions are costly to install, especially if the ride extends for a long distance.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device for transporting water amusement ride participants from a lower end of a downward sloping channel or like structure to its entrance located at a higher elevation. There is further a need for a device which allows "lazy river" or "meandering river" rides to be built on ground that is not level.